<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>形影相随 Alongside by Kriyacinth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460335">形影相随 Alongside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth'>Kriyacinth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Plot Twists, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我梦见一个长着黑色长发的女孩。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Credence Barebone &amp; Nagini, Credence Barebone/Nagini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>形影相随 Alongside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028818">Alongside</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingeMac/pseuds/BingeMac">BingeMac</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>主要线索-亚洲的贵族人家<br/>附加线索-(动作)编发，(动作)跳舞，(文字)欢庆<br/>字数: 2200+</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我每天晚上都做梦，总是梦到她。</p><p>我只能在匆匆一瞥中窥见她光滑如镜的脸庞，却足以知晓她非凡的美貌。我忍不住想，如果我直面她瑰丽的容颜，是否会因为她摄人的光彩而失明。有时我试图操纵梦境，以吸引她的目光，但我总是在我们的眼神相遇之前醒来。</p><p>我梦中的男人形象更加清晰。他不再年轻，墨黑的头发中夹杂着几缕灰白，有一双善良和包容眼睛。偶尔，我会花上一整晚的时间看女孩和男人在小溪边钓鱼。他们甚至一言不发，平静非常。</p><p>但通常情况下，如果这个男人出现在我的梦中，我更可能一遍遍见证相同的对话。</p><p>女孩很小，她爬到男人的大腿上。“给我讲个故事，”她说。</p><p>“哦——哦! ”他的笑声响亮而低沉，“关于你出生的故事怎么样？让我想想......那是一个美丽的夏日，空气清爽而纯净。村子里的每个人都来庆祝我的生日，我记得我正在打开你叔叔送的礼物时，你妈妈突然痛苦地尖叫起来。”</p><p>那个男人——她的父亲——又笑了起来，笑声响亮、快活、充满爱意。他把女孩拉进他的怀中，紧紧地抱住她。她咯咯地笑着，挣扎着想逃走。他们最终平静下来，男人把他的额头抵在她的额头上，凝视着海边的村庄。</p><p>“你等不及了，”我听见他深情地抵着她的脸庞低语，“这个世界上没有什么能阻止你参与欢庆，Eka，甚至连你自己的出生都不能。”</p><p>当我从这些梦中醒来的时候，有那么几秒钟我记起了Eka这个名字。它在我的脑海中翻滚，不停地寻找着，直到我记起它在印尼语中是“长子”的意思。然后这个想法消散了，我不再记得我的梦里有什么了。</p><p>或者我根本没有做过梦。</p><p>有时候，这些梦给人感觉如此真实。梦里一个年长的妇人弯着腰，对着一个木头火炉，教Eka烤面包。她的母亲每次出现在我梦中的时候，都带着食物的气息，香气萦绕在我的鼻尖，仿佛我真的在那里，有时候我几乎能尝到它的味道。{每当她的母亲出现在我的梦中，我就能闻到食物的香味，仿佛我真的在那里。有时候我几乎能尝到它的味道。}</p><p>我也经常做这样一个梦: 一个年轻女孩用小巧灵活的手指把Eka的长长的黑发编成一个繁复的辫子，我几乎总能感觉到头发紧贴着Eka的头皮的张力，就好像那个年轻女孩的手指抓住的是我的头发。她扯了扯Eka的头发，让它们贴紧脑袋，她的脖子被拽了回来——</p><p>我的脖子被拽了回来。</p><p>但是我们忍受着，因为姐姐们就是这样的。</p><p>我注意到我梦中大多数无名的面孔都对Eka充满敬畏。我和她站在舞台中央，音乐奏响，我随着她的步伐在木地板上旋转。当人群为了一次快速的旋转吃惊地倒吸凉气时，我骄傲地和她一起微笑。他们鼓掌的时候，我与她一起鞠躬。</p><p>她在世界各地跳舞，而我就在她身边跳舞，形影相随。</p><p>当我从这些特别的梦中醒来时，我通常不记得舞蹈的动作，但我记得被它们唤起的情感。对自由的渴望持续了我大部分的清醒时间，而我讨厌这种感觉，它让我感到沮丧不已。醒着的我无法用语言形容这种感觉，我不知道什么是自由。</p><p>如果我醒着的时候还能记得那个女孩，我宁愿她从未出现在我的梦里。</p><p>我们一起跳舞的梦绝对是最糟糕的。</p><p>它们甚至比Eka生病的梦更糟。</p><p>我想她大概在十八九岁的时候生了重病。我常常在我的梦里，看到Eka正慢慢地在她的床上死去，在印度尼西亚的家中，我想。她的父母曾经短暂而朦胧地出现过几次，有时我发现在她向外呕吐着刚刚的早餐的时候，她的妹妹正编着Eka稀疏的头发。</p><p>我不知道这些梦是在我们穿越半个地球之前还是之后发生的，我也不知道我为什么要理清梦中女孩的时间线。不管怎样，一个人似乎不太可能在这样严重的疾病中活下来。</p><p>但是...我觉得她做到了。</p><p>我认为是那个有着锐利的蓝眼睛和指挥棒的白人男子让她恢复了健康。</p><p>事实上...我觉得他让她永生。</p><p>尽管这样，我仍然认为我做过的关于那个女孩的最奇怪的梦......和那个男孩有关。</p><p>那是一个英俊的男孩，很少露出笑容，但每当他笑的时候我就会膝盖发软。他是如此占据了我的全部心神，以至于当他出现时，我几乎忘记了那个女孩的存在。是他，只有他。他很危险，对他自己来说也是。有时他会变成一场黑暗而具有毁灭性的风暴，这真是太可怕了。</p><p>我怎么梦见他都不够。</p><p>今晚我梦见一个马戏团。我曾经也梦到过几次，Eka是其中的主角。她站在展台中央，人们对她大喊大叫。“开始吧！动手吧! ”他们高声叫嚷。当她为他们跳舞的时候，我盘绕在她身边保护着她，她的手臂伸展开来，仿佛在挣扎着去够某些不存在的东西。长长的头发扎成许多辫子盘在头上，不像她的妹妹用纤细的手指编得那么整洁。我仍然看不到Eka的脸，但我知道她有一双忧郁的眼睛。</p><p>她挣扎、断裂、扭曲。</p><p>然后她变形了，然后她浸入了我，然后她就是我了。</p><p>当我醒来的时候，我的梦如水晶般清晰。这一切如此栩栩如生，我记得每一个骇人的细节。我记得我自己。</p><p>“纳吉尼...嘶嘶... ”</p><p>然后一切都消失了。</p><p>所有的记忆在瞬间消失了。印度尼西亚夏日里和父亲一起在河边的欢声笑语消散去了，妈妈喂我鸡肉汤时在烧热的脸颊上安抚的冰凉双手消失了，深夜和妹妹闲聊邻村的男孩子们的窃窃私语一去不复返，在纽约舞厅踮着脚尖旋转的双腿不见了，曾经挽救过我所爱的男孩的手臂也消失了。</p><p>我又变回了一条普通的蛇。我是他的蛇。我是他。</p><p>我爬行到我的主人身边，缠绕在他苍白的手臂上，“是...嘶嘶...主人? ”</p><p>“来吧...你快要错过庆祝了... ”</p><p>“我们...在…嘶...庆祝什么? ”</p><p>我的主人用血红色的眼睛奇怪地看了我一眼。“这...嘶嘶...重要吗? ”</p><p>我停顿了一下，时间很短，几近没有，但我确实停顿了一下。</p><p>“永远不...... ”我回答。</p><p>他把我放在大理石地板上，我在他身边滑行，跟着他走出客厅。我是一个完美的仆人。</p><p>我怀疑我们在欢庆的是不是什么好事，但是…</p><p>直觉告诉我，我从来不会错过任何一场庆典。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eka在印度尼西亚语中的意思是“第一个出生的孩子”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>